


Boys

by rainniedae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag, im bad at tagging, inspired by charli xcx's boys mv, yuju's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedae/pseuds/rainniedae
Summary: Jihoon discovers he might like boys more than he thought he did.Alternatively,Jihoon's Gay Awakening™





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot kinda deal but i found it more appropriate to split the chapters. its probably gna be about 2-3 chapters at most. also if youre mainly here for the soonhoon, fret not im getting to it soon ;) also im not sure what genre my work is?? i basically just tagged whatever was relevant i guess. btw this fic was inspired by charli xcx's boys, if you couldnt alrd guess by the title lol.

“Jihoon, have you ever considered the fact that you might be gay?” was the question his best friend had asked him after an hour and a half of consultation. “What? No way, I’ve dated girls before.” “Yea, but that doesn’t mean you can’t like boys.”Seungcheol replies curtly. Jihoon lets out a defeated sigh. “I’ll consider it”, emphasizing on the “consider”. He hangs up abruptly and rests his head on the headboard with another sigh.

This “situation” started that morning, when he was having breakfast with his roommates in their kitchen. Jihoon came down from his room to find Seokmin already getting started on breakfast. He walked across the kitchen to take a look over his shoulders. “Mmmn, pancakes.” he cooed as the other flipped the pans. “Where’s Chan?” Jihoon asked as he opened the fridge to get some milk. He might be over 20 but he still hasn’t given up on his dreams of growing taller. But honestly, who could blame him? Have you seen how short boy is? “I dunno, I think he’s still upstairs.” His roommate replies as the shorter goes around the kitchen to set the table.

Speaking of the devil, Lee Chan comes down still in his pajamas. “Don’t you have class today? Why are you still in your PJs?”Jihoon poses in the most reprimanding tone he could muster while also concentrating on not spilling the milk he was pouring into the glasses.

“Prof. canceled it for today; I got the email this morning. Something about an important meeting.” Chan discloses as he set the glasses that Jihoon had already filled up to their seats. “I see.” Jihoon says as he takes a seat.

Simultaneously, Seokmin placed a mountain of pancakes in the middle of their breakfast table. “Let’s eat!”He announces. Jihoon was the first one to take several layers and start shoving them into his mouth. Followed by Seokmin and Chan. Predictably, Jihoon had already finished his share while the other two were still on their first few layers. Since he had a few more hours before his first class, he decided to wait for them to finish before setting off to wherever.

With Chan seated directly opposite him, it was hard not to stare. Jihoon noticed several quirks while staring at his roommate. Chan lifts his elbows waaaay up high when cutting his pancakes making him look like a little kid, more so than usual. He shoves a lot in at one go, making his cheeks puff up as he chewed. And he held his fork with tiny fists on the table as he did so. All in all, it was adorable watching Lee Chan eat. Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “What is it, hyung?” Chan asks, mouth full of food. “It’s nothing.”Jihoon lies, smiling.

The shorter then leans on his elbows to face his other roommate. This time he noticed how his elegant slender fingers held his utensils, almost as if he was playing an instrument. He sliced his pancakes as though they were steak, his posture telling of his mannered upbringing. Seokmin did this thing, where he licks his lips slightly to get the excess syrup that spilled over. He leaves the fork in his mouth for longer than necessary and slides it out in the most sensual way imaginable. Jihoon rapidly sat up into his chair. What the fuck was he thinking…? As far as he knew he was completely straight and totally not interested in guys. Maybe its cause I’ve been single for a while, Jihoon supposes.

By the time the younger two finished with their breakfast, Jihoon was already in his car on the driveway waiting for Seokmin. Since he was the only one with a car in the whole house, it had become his responsibility to fetch the younger kids to their classes and back but given that Chan didn’t have classes that day, Seokmin was his only responsibility.

“Thanks Hyung.” Seokmin said as he ran off to his class as soon as Jihoon parked the car. He gave a belated wave to the other’s running back. He checked the time on his phone. There was still a couple hours left before his first class so he decided to take a stroll around campus for a bit. The campus was more crowded than usual that day, apparently there was a charity showcase or whatever going on according to what Jihoon heard from one of the passing strangers. He walked around until he eventually found the field where the event was taking place. There were all sorts of games and services happening all over the place.

One that caught Jihoon’s eye in particular was the charity car wash, more specifically, a boy. The purple hair was what drew Jihoon’s attention to him, casually slicked back by the water. His black v-neck was wet and stuck to every dent in his body and boi did he have a lot of dents (abs). _Did people even get THAT wet washing cars?_ His face was definitely handsome; foam was smeared on his cheek. He turned around to scrub the car, “Jun” was printed in bold white on the back of his shirt.

By then, Jihoon had realized he was staring more than a straight guy should’ve been at another guy and proceeded to walk away with a clearing of his throat.

It didn’t end there however. As he walked around campus, his thoughts involuntarily gravitated to how it would’ve been like if he had approached him. Maybe he might’ve flirted with him a bit, maybe touched his hard rock abs. He somehow found himself in front of his building right on time for his class.

As soon as he walked into the room, he made eye-contact with Wonwoo, his previous project partner. “Sup’ man.” Jihoon greets with an upwards nod. The other replies with a similar nod and a smirk before going back to his book, Jihoon felt his heart skip slightly. Nonetheless, he took a seat beside his classmate. “So when are we getting our grades for the project?” The smaller asks. “I dunno, but I doubt we’ll get them soon. We’ve only just handed it in yesterday after all.” Wonwoo answers, not shifting his attention from the book.

 _That’s right_ , Jihoon reflects. For some reason Jihoon’s been constantly occupied with one thing after another since he broke up with last girlfriend. Today was the first day he finally had some time to relax and take things slow. But maybe he let himself go a little too much, he had no concentration whatsoever on whatever the professor was saying. All he could do was stare into space as he once again involuntarily thought about the boy at the car wash from earlier. Gradually, his not-so-straight thoughts shifted towards Seokmin. Then to Chan, ultimately… Wonwoo? As soon as he became aware of his thoughts, he lowered his head in both shame and confusion. Shame because he definitely should not be thinking of his friends in that way especially not a random boy he saw passing by. Confusion because... he’s straight?? He spent the rest of the class wallowing in guilt and shame.

Jihoon thanked his fortunes for Seokmin having night classes that day so he didn’t have to fetch him home. That would’ve been a hell of an awkward ride home. The moment Jihoon got into his car (and put on his seatbelt (safety first)), he sped all the way home and ran to his room to call Seungcheol.

Jihoon woke up to the sound of rain pattering on his rooftop. _How ominous_. Jihoon thought to himself as he pushed his body onto his hands to get into a sitting position. His phone gives off a loud “PING!” sound. With a sleepy sigh, he reaches for the phone on his nightstand. It was Minghao, “Hyung, you still on for gym today?” Oh right, Jihoon had arranged to go to the gym with Minghao a few days back when he was complaining about how he was lacking so much energy lately. “It’s cause you don’t work out, Hyung!” Minghao reprimanded. After a back and forth shuffle of words, it was decided that Jihoon would accompany Minghao to the gym that day.

 _How truly ominous…_ The moment Jihoon stepped into the gym, he was hit with a wave of sweat and heat. He took one look around and he wanted to get out. The room was filled with men sweating their asses off, their muscles straining against their already tight shirts. Thankfully, Minghao pulled him to the treadmills. “Let’s work on your cardio first then we’ll move on to the more straining stuff.””As if this isn’t straining…” Jihoon retaliates through the inner shut-in, never-did-any-physical-activity-whatsoever-in-his-life part of him. Nonetheless, he runs a couple miles on the machine. He’s panting and out of breath the minute he steps off the treadmill. His knees find the floor faster than Seokmin running after the ice-cream truck.

“Alright, let’s go lift some weights.”Minghao declares with a satisfied clap, oblivious to his friend’s plight. Jihoon, not being the type to give up easily, follows him along to the weightlifting section. He kept his head down to avoid looking at the men in case, just in case… Minghao hands him a dumbbell, “Since you’re still a beginner, you should probably try the lighter ones first before moving onto heavier weights.””Right.” Jihoon replies in acknowledgement. He started doing curls as soon as the weight was in his hand. “No Hyung, that’s not how you do it.” Minghao says with a chuckle. “Watch me.” Jihoon nods and turns to face his friend.

That was a mistake. Jihoon watched as Minghao lifted the weight that was definitely heavier than the one he gave Jihoon. With a groan, Minghao lifted the weight up to his chest. The shorter watched his arms as it moved up and down with his elbow as pivot.

Minghao literally growled with every curl, before Jihoon could stop himself, his jaw dropped, not because his friend lifting the weight was impressive or whatever (although Jihoon has no trouble admitting it was) but because he looked fucking hot doing so. “It’s not that hard, you can do it with a little more training.” The younger prompted, misunderstanding his hyung’s dumbfounded expression. Jihoon snapped his mouth shut with a swallow of his saliva. “Uh.. yea, you’re right.” His gaze shifted around uncomfortably before it unintentionally landed on the clock on the wall. “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late for work.”Jihoon lied as he headed for the locker rooms. “See’ya.” He exclaimed without looking back.

With the ding of the elevator Jihoon reached the first floor. The moment he walked out of the elevator, he realized he slipped up in his haste to get out of the gym. He was supposed to go down to the basement to get to car, regrettably, the elevator had already gone by the time he realized. Jihoon sighed as he walked around the first floor to look for the staircase. In his search for the staircase, he walked past a room that probably held boxing classes according to the sand bags and the giant boxing ring in the middle of the room, and the random hot guy punching a sand bag. The only thing that separated the hallway from the room was a plane of glass… that Jihoon started to press his face against.

Sweat flew off the guy’s body with every punch, his wet hair swishing side to side with the rhythm of his movement. The look in his eyes was starting to give Jihoon all sorts of feelings. He seemed to have felt Jihoon’s stare on him given that he abruptly stopped and gave Jihoon a polite smile and a nod. _That’s weird.. have I seen him somewhere before?_ Jihoon thinks to himself, nonetheless he returns the nod and smile before he runs off to find the basement.

Jihoon could see his neighbors unloading some packages from a taxi as he got into his driveway. He gave a wave to Hansol was that his name? as he got out of his car. He could see the top of Seungkwan’s head from behind the taxi. The only reason he remembered Seungkwan’s name was because they had a class together last semester. After the taxi left, Jihoon could see that said boy was carrying a giant teddy bear over his shoulders. Jihoon stopped in his tracks… because that was absolutely adorable, he just looked so soft, Jihoon wanted to smother him. Seungkwan basically beamed as soon as he noticed Jihoon, “HI HYUNG!” he waved energetically, the teddy bear’s arm practically hanging off Seungkwans shoulder by his other hand. Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at that, he replied with a silent wave. Satisfied, Seungkwan headed into his house with Hansol trailing behind holding two new pillows by his arms.

Shaking his head fondly, Jihoon heads into his house as well. He dumps his bag onto his bed and goes straight to the shower. Yes, he could’ve showered at the gym but honestly he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. A fast shower and a change of clothes later, he’s out the door and back into his car.

“You’re early.”Jeonghan says as he wipes the glasses, “Jisoo’s shift isn’t over until after 30 mins”.”Its fine, I’ll just go put my bag down in the back”, the other nods in acknowledgement. A few hours went by with each of them doing their own stuff, a customer would come in from time to time, one of them would clean the tables, and the other would stare into space. “Agh. I can’t take this anymore, we need more customers.” Jihoon whined. “Exactly, that’s why I’ve prepared this. Wait here.”

Jeonghan ambles off to the back room to come back a few minutes later in an angle costume with flyers in hand. Jihoon would’ve spat his drink if he was actually drinking anything. To say that the costume was befitting to Jeonghan’s entire being was an understatement. It basically made Jeonghan radiate with such fucking glow Jihoon could get blinded, Jihoon was a fool for Jeonghan right then and there. “I was only planning on doing this when we get too desperate, but I guess now’s the time.” Jeonghan beams with a toothy smile. If Jihoon wasn’t so mesmerized by the angle that is Jeonghan, he would’ve said the angel was actually enjoying this whole dress up thing.

Through the power of Jeonghan, the shop easily filled up within an hour. It was too much for Jihoon to handle alone so the other had to come back in to help out, clad in his angle costume and all that (the customers truly enjoyed the experience ;))

Jihoon’s phone vibrates just as Jeonghan was locking up. “Let’s go for drinks tonight! Bring your hot co-worker along ;)”. Jihoon scoffs at Seungcheol’s text, that guy’s been pinning for Jeonghan since he came to visit Jihoon at work a few days ago. “Jeonghan-hyung, you up for drinks?” said hyung rotates theatrically, “Fuck yea.” Jihoon supposes he could play wing-man for a night.

The two spot Seungcheol on one of the tables near the bar. “Hey, babe.” Seungcheol nods towards Jeonghan. “Babe?” Jeonghan questions, amused. Jihoon smirks… _I guess they don’t need my help after all._ The night continues with the couples not so subtle flirting and Jihoon hyping Seungcheol on whenever he makes a not-so-funny joke to impress Jeonghan until one of them notices something familiar on the stage. “Hey, it’s Jisoo.”Jihoon points out. “Hm? Oh yeah, he performs here from time to time as well.” Jihoon hums in acknowledgement as he sips on his beer, eyes never leaving Jisoo’s guitar clad figure.

Jihoon recognized the song he played; it was the one he performed during his high school showcase. He couldn’t help but pay close attention to the arrangements of the guitar chords. For the whole three minutes, he watched Jisoo perform, he couldn’t take his eyes off the man. His voice was so delicate and gentle as he sang. The shorter was simply drawn in to the performance, he didn’t even notice when Seungcheol waved his hand in front of his face to knock him out of his immersion.”He’s coming over.””Hm?”

Jihoon jerks his head in Jisoo’s direction.”Hey, man. I didn’t know you worked here too.””Yea, I’m friends with the owner so I play here whenever their usual guy can’t make it. “ Jihoon nods in comprehension.

Time passes with the four of them sipping on their beer jugs with Jisoo occasionally having to get back on stage until one of them announces their leave. “Yea, I guess we should get going too. I’ve got classes tomorrow.”Jeonghan almost slurs. “You sure you guys can get home?”Seungcheol the ever-so-fatherly friend asks, concern evident in his face. “Ya man, I just had a beer or two. I’ll be fine.” Jihoon reassures. “And I guess I’ll have send this one home.”Seungcheol looks down fondly on his shoulder where Jeonghan was resting his head. If it was any other guy, Jihoon would’ve protested and fought to bring Jeonghan back himself, but he trusted Seungcheol not to do anything his mom wouldn’t be proud of. “I’m taking an Uber back.” Jisoo says after Seungcheol gives him a pointed look. “Alright, now that that’s settled. Get home safely.”The elder says as he gathered Jeonghan into his arms. Jihoon waves them off before getting into his car.

The drive back home was slow and silent, Jihoon’s thoughts drifted to more not-so-straight ideas of his friends yet again, _ugh maybe I just need to get a boyfriend or something…_ Jihoon considers. At that point he’d already accepted the fact that yes, he might actually like boys and not just in a bromance kinda way.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon goes boyfriend scouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter   
> (っ´▽`)っ♥♥.

Wonwoo stares at the bush of brown hair on the desk. "You went drinking last night, didnt you?" Jihoon replies with a weak groan. The taller scoffs "Serves you right." _Oh right Wonwoo can be a fucking asshole when not concentrated on his books._  "Shouldnt you be more concerned? As a friend?" Jihoon whines. His friend ignores him just as the professor comes in. _Boyfriend candidate #1 disqualified._ Jihoon checks in his head with a puff.

Once the class ended, Jihoon bolted outside to find that purple haired boy from a few days ago. He was given fearful glances as he sped through the halls while scanning the crowd for purple hair. (His concentrated face is terrifying, you cant blame them.)

Jihoon stops in his tracks the minute he sees a certain purple haired boy in the distance. The boy seemed to be talking to a group of girls. Jihoon definitely doesnt recognize any of them so there goes the plan of interrupting the conversation and getting introduced with a smooth "So, who's this cute fellow?" But with a closer look, it looked as if the boy was holder a stack of flyers. _Oh shit hes coming this way._  "Hi! Would you be interested in donating to our charity for ending world hunger?"  _No, I won't. "_ Yea sure, how does it work?" Jihoon asks, feigning interest. _Anything to keep the conversation going._  "Well," the guy hands him a flyer, "you just go to our website," he points at the bottom of the page, "and donate from there!" he supplies cheerfully. "Ahh, I see." Jihoon nods pretentiously, having taken in none of that information (he was distracted by the mans face).

"So, uh, what's your name?" That was way off the point but Jihoon had a goal to accomplish. "It's Junhui, Moon Junhui." Junhui answers with a blinding smile. _Junhui…_ Hes sure hes heard that name before…. "Junhui-ya!" He hears Minghaos voice from a distance. _Oh, that Junhui._ Minghao only ever mentioned Junhui once in the entire time that they've been friends. It wasn't hard to figure out that Minghao was the type of person that liked to keep their relationships to themselves so Jihoon didn't pry. Jihoon stands in shokt silence as Minghao approaches. "Oh hey, Jihoon-hyung!" Minghao cheers as he throws his arm over his boyfriends shoulder. "You guys knew each other?" Junhui asks, out of curiosity. "Yea, we met each other through Seokmin, was it?" Minghao tilts his head as he tried to recollect his memories. Junhui smiles fondly at him. "Yea, it was Seokmin." Jihoon nods with a smile after having recomposed himself.  
_Boyfriend candidates #2 and #3 eliminated._ Jihoon solemnly checks off in his head once again. "Welp, I gotta get going." Jihoon announces as he takes his leave. "See-ya hyung!" Minghao waves, his boyfriend gives a polite smile and a wave.

Jihoon wandered around the campus for a good hour before he ran into another familiar face. It was Seokmin in the distance … with Yuuna wrapped around his arms. They both spot Jihoon and wave at him in unison. Jihoon shoots back a wave. _Lucky…_ He wasnt sure if he was referring to Yuuna or Seokmin but maybe he was just envious of their relationship in general.

Alas, he decided he should just head home for the day, boyfriend scouting could wait.

"Mingyu-yah! Be careful with the chainsaw! Dont damage the house, the landlord is gonna kill us!" Jihoon heard Seungkwans voice coming from his window. "You care more about the house than my well-being. Wow I feel so loved and appreciated." Another voice, presumably Mingyus deadpanned."Well, we're all gonna be dead if the landlord finds out we wrecked the house with a bloody chainsaw anyway so Im just prioritizing all our lives over your safety!" Seungkwan retaliated, and also shouted… _Why was he shouting?_

Curious, Jihoon took a peek out of his window. Seungkwan too was poking his head out of the window talking down to the other who held a giant chainsaw by one hand, back facing Jihoon.

"Oh hey, hyung!" Seungkwan cheered from his window, Mingyu turned around to see who it was. Jihoon stilled as he saw Mingyus face, it was the boxing guy from the gym. _No wonder he looked so familiar, he's my neighbour._ Jihoon mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting. Mingyu gave him a polite wave and a nod,clearly unsure whether he should act more formal around the guy. Jihoon subtly checks him out, he certainly couldn't tell that he _was_ from that distance. Tanned skin, perfectly messy hair, plump lips and ARMS.They were visibly strained by the weight of the un-operative chainsaw hanging stably by his hand. He seemed pretty tall as well, but Jihoon couldnt distinguish very well from his angle, not that he cares about height anyways, _every single guy in south korea_ was probably taller than him.

Jihoon smiles and waves back to the two, after maybe 2 seconds of complete silence (maybe he wasnt that subtle after all). "Whats going on? And why is he holding a chainsaw?" he points towards Mingyu."Well-," his neighbour got interrupted by his other neighbour, "WELL! Hes trying out a chainsaw he got for free!" Seungkwan almost screams across their yards.

Just then, the boys hear a loud whirring from the chainsaw. Mingyu snaps his head down to his hand, surprised when he saw it was spinning violently beside his leg. He lets out an unmanly shriek and drops the chainsaw on their lawn. The three watch, stunned as the machine drives itself into the grass before stopping by itself again. A few more minutes of silence and letting the scenario set into their systems, Seungkwan let out an exasperated groan as he threw his hands up in the air and walked away from the window. Jihoon just gave Mingyu a sympathetic look and drew his curtains, leaving Mingyu to cautiously pick up the killing machine and promptly throw it in the trash. _He knew he shouldnt have accepted a random chainsaw from the old man across the street that obviously seemed to glare at him everytime they pass. He wasn't even that old maybe barely 30 but his entire persona screams 80 and over. "I'm throwing out some stuff i found in my garage, you want this?" he said. It was a mistake to think it was some kind of peace offering._ The boy let out a shaky breath as he turned back to his house.

Back in the safety of his room, Jihoon once again checked another boy off, _Boyfriend Candidate?? #4 disqualified._

He sighed as he picked his phone off his desk, _I'll start studying in a while_ , he planned (procrastinated) as he laid on his bed. An Instagram notification popped up, "dino-chan updated for the first time in a while." Jihoon almost squealed as he opened up the post, it was photo of Chan with his baby sister on his lap. He had always adored Chan in almost an older-brotherly sort of way since they met. Not that the younger was really that much younger than him but he always seemed to emit this aura of purity and innocence, such that Jihoon developed a sense of protectiveness over the boy. He looks back at the photo and smiles before proceeding to scroll through his feed. Before he realised, his eyelids sealed and his limbs went limp.  
A soft snoring resided throughout the room.

Jihoon awoke to the sound of faint laughter coming from his window yet again. With a whine he sat up against his headboard, as he grabbed his phone '10:30pm'   _Shit I was supposed to study today_ , Jihoon realised as he rubbed his eyes awake. "Hansol! Cmere Im getting my revenge no matter what!" he heard Seungkwans voice coming from his window. Hansol replied in an abundance of laughter, Jihoon heard a few 'thud'-ing sounds and a "Holy shit, Seungkwan did you just burst your pillow?" _A pillow fight?_ Once again, out of curiosity Jihoon drew his curtains open. Sure enough, the moment he opened his curtains, his neighbours window was a frame for white feathers. He could scarcely see the two behind all the feathers, all smiles as they got slapped in the faces with flabby pillows.Frankly, Jihoon had always suspected those two were dating. Not that they were particularly affectionate in the presence of other people but they definitely had something going on between them. All of Jihoon's questions were answered when he saw Hansol trip on the sheets and surely-- fall on top of Seungkwan. Instead of freezing in the spot and awkwardly shifitng back to their original spots, Seungkwan just laughs and pulls Hansol's face to his own. They make out for a while before Jihoon became conscious of his staring. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on something private.  
They definitely didn't notice Jihoon staring at them (like a perverted old man) from across their lawns. His room was bare of lighting as he hadn't bothered to turn it on as he got up. So even if they did look at his window all they would see was the cage of a black void. Considering this, Jihoon realises how creepy he was being. Watching teenagers have cute pillow fights and making out as he hides in the darkness of his room. He rakes his mind for a valid excuse but inevitably came up blank. He lowered his head in guilt and shame as he walked away from his window before sitting back on his bed.

"Ping!" The guilt-ridden man jerks his head towards the sound, however, he couldn't find the source of said sound. His phone seemed to have gotten itself lost in the blankets. Jihoon stood at the foot of his bed to think over whether he should waste his energy looking for his phone before he dives into the sheets. _What if it was important?_ If anyone had seen him at that moment, they wouldve said he looked like that one cat gif (a/n: y'know the one with the caption of when you lose your phone in the sheets or smth) When he finally found his phone tucked between his headboard and the mattress, he pouts in disappointment. _What a waste of effort, it's just Seungcheol._

"What's up, mah dude? Im having a party tomorrow night, wanna come?" Seungcheol knew Jihoon never went to parties, not that he was that typical anti-social freak that never went to parties and studied alone in his house. He just didn't like drunk college students throwing their asses at him and invading his Bubble Of Personal Space™. But that was when he was attached. Now, he figures he doesn't have a girlfriend so there was no harm in getting down and dirty with some drunk strangers, with himself equally drunk. "Yea, sure." Jihoon replies. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cat gif:  
> https://media.giphy.com/media/fO5vLCDH0fibC/giphy.gif
> 
> im sorry theres still no soonhoon in this chapter T_T. there will definitely be soonhoon in the next chapter, which will ultimately be the final one as well. 
> 
> feedback is highly, greatly, incredibly appreciated  
>  (♡˙︶˙♡)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon meets Soonyoung. (Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took over a month to update. I literally have like three different drafts of this chapter cause i wasnt satisfied. BUT NOW its finished and i feel kinda overwhelmed. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BTW. ♥♥♥

Jihoon is met by a circle of people playing cards against humanity on the living room floor as soon as he opens the door. Considering the amount of people invovled in the game, theres alot of screaming and wheezes of laughter. He surveys the circle, no Seungcheol but there was his roommate. Tall, lanky guy with the weird ears according to Jihoons memory of him that one time he hung out at Seungcheols and caught him gettin' it on with Baekhyun, the teacher's assistant from Jihoon's music theory class. That was the first and last time Jihoon EVER went to visit Seungcheols house.He couldn't look Baekhyun in the eyes for weeks after the incident. Tall, lanky guy with the weird ears laughs with his entire body getting thrown off balance from his cross-legged position on the floor as he manically slaps his card onto the pile just as Jihoon carefully approaches him like an untamed animal. He waves abit to catch his attention, "Hey, you know where Seungcheol is?". "I - think - hes", he wheezes from laughter before continuing. "In the - the" he points in the direction of the kitchen knowing he won't be able to rely on his speech to relay information through his wheezing. Jihoon mutters a curt "Thanks" before he heads for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he finds Seungcheol seated on a stool talking to Wonwoo who happened to be shoveling cereal into his mouth on the countertop. Jihoon gives Wonwoo a look of disapproval for sitting on an eating surface cross-legged with his shoes on before he seats himself a stool apart from Seungcheol. He helps himself to a can of cheap beer from the pack beside the abomination that is Jeon Wonwoo who bottoms-up with the bowl of cereal before talking. "I thought you don't _go_ to parties. The smaller shrugs, "I do now." "Hes tryna get some." Seungcheol explains, earning a punch on the arm from Jihoon. Wonwoo "ah"s in understanding. Jihoon exaggerates his eyeroll. Seungcheol wasn't wrong however, Jihoon had meticulously styled his hair and ironed his shirt before coming to the party in hopes of getting some D.

"Is Soonyoung coming?" Seungcheol directs the question at Wonwoo. "He said he was." Wonwoo shrugs, trading his empty bowl of cereal for a beer can. "Who's Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks. "I am." A honey-soft voice answers from behind him. Jihoon turns around to see a blonde walking towards them, casually dressed in a muscle tee and tight jeans. Despite the casual-ness of his clothes, Jihoon saw anything but. The muscle tee revealed arms that definitely had quite abit of muscle on them yet they still looked elastic enough for the smaller to want to chew on them. And oh god, his jeans stretched tight over thick thighs that looked like they were carefully molded by gods hand themselves. Jihoon swallowed a giant lump in his throat as Soonyoung sat between him and Seungcheol to place his head on Wonwoo's crossed-legs. "Sup, Fuckface." He greets Wonwoo. "Shitface." Wonwoo says as he playfully shoves the others head backwards with his knees. To which Soonyoung giggles then rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, "Hyuuuung, Wonwoos being mean." punctuated with an exaggerated jut of his lower lip.Seungcheol wraps his arms tightly around Soonyoung and almost squeezes the life out of the younger. "Aww, is the bad Wonnie bullying you?" Seungcheol coos as he ruffles Soonyoung's hair. Soonyoung rubs his head against the olders shoulder in resemblence to a nod ,still pouting exaggeratedly. Before long, both boys are breaking into giggles over their embarassing display of affection.

The unexpected happens, in Jihoon's book, because as he's frozen in his position confused and almost distressed, Wonwoo and Seuncheol just shrugs in a way of saying "Thats how he is." Soonyoung's head is nestled between the crook of Jihoons neck, "Hi, whats your name?" Jihoon looks down at the man on his shoulder to be met with wide eyes slanted upwards and a cute scrunchy type of smile thats way too close to his own face. "J-Jihoon." He stutters out his reply. He meets Seungcheol's eyes over Soonyoung's head, he's giving him a look, _a challenge_ and Lee Jihoon hates losing. Such wise, Jihoon straightens his back and wraps his arm around Soonyoung's shoulder to which the other promplty responds by wrapping his own arms around Jihoon's waist and snuggles closer. The four talk for a while until the house starts to crowd, with the kitchen filling in with strangers and classmates the Jihoon doesnt talk to. Soon, Seungcheol is off entertaining them with Soonyoung following along behind. The two who are obviously less social than their friends decide to stay rooted to their seats.

"So… Soonyoung?" Wonwoo starts, a moment of silence after finishing thier conversation on the last topic. "What do you mean?" Hes fully aware of what he meant, he just needed an easier question to answer. "I didnt know you were into boys." Jihoon shrugs, "I didnt know either ,until a few days back." Wonwoo hums as he takes a sip of his beer, their conversation becomes hushed due to the other people in lounging about in the kitchen. Music from the giant speakers in the living room that Seungcheol's roommate brought down from his room thumps on the walls of the kitchen. They can barely hear the bass from the open door. "I guess after I broke up with her, I just kinda threw myself into whatever I had to do. Keep myself busy, you know?" Jihoon continues. "You asked her out the minute you broke up with your last one, didnt you?" "Yea, the long distance thing wasnt really working out and I was already knee-deep in love with my classmate before I finally broke it to her." He says guiltily.

Jihoon looks back on his love-life, he had his first girlfriend when he was 13, dated her all through highschool before they had to go their seperate ways. Her flying off to Japan and him moving to Seoul. They had tried the long-distance thing for the first few weeks before they both decided it wasn't working out for either of them. The couple was similar in the way that they needed someone constant and... easily accessible for lack of better vocabulary. Jihoon asked his classmate of three weeks out the very next day after he broke up with his girlfriend. Despite what people might think when they first meet the boy, Jihoon was a romantic, a feeler. He kept a diary of their days together, writing down every memorable moment he had with her. He bought her favourite flowers for her every month-sary along with whatever gift she wanted at the time. They lasted a year until she found a richer, taller boy she preferred. It left Jihoon absolutely heart-broken but he had alot of pride. He never allowed his misery to show. He threw himself into school work. It helped that school was more pressing with exams coming in, it helped him distract himself. But now, there was nothing to do, school work had died down and Jeonghan had been making the new guy take his shifts for him. He's completely forgotten about her over the past few months. Jihoon thinks maybe its because he's never had the _opportunity_ to appreciate boys as much as he did now. He's always thrown himself unconditionally into his relationships that he never even _looked_ at anyone else.

However now that he's single, he finds himself appreciating the art he's never properly looked at. Said art right now, would be in the form of Kwon Soonyoung as he walks back into the kitchen with glitter all over his blonde hair and some sprinkled upon his forehead and shoulders. All smiley. "Dude, what happened?" Wonwoo laughs, "Chanyeol's drunkass exploded something over me. I swear that guy abuses his height advantage." Soonyoung explains, teeth still on full display despite being glitter-bombed by his friends roommate. Jihoon watches as he bend over the sink and dunks his head under the running water. _What an idiot._  "You know it wouldve been easier to get the glitter out if your hair were dry? Now they're all gonna be stuck to your hair." Soonyoung halts all movement as soon as he hears the comment, cold water still running over his head. "Shit. Hahaha." He laughs at his own idiocy. "I guess I must be pretty drunk already." He says as he straightens back up. Not true, Wonwoo knows for a fact that the idiot can down at least 20 cans of beer and 10 more shots of vodka before he even stumbles on his own feet.He wasn't drunk, he was just an idiot.

Seungcheol comes in with Jeonghan slotted right to his side, held firmly by Seungcheol's muscle of an arm. He bursts into laughter the moment he sees Soonyoung. The latter just pouts playfully back at him."Hey, Hyung. Hey Cheol."Jihoon waves, Wonwoo smirks from the counter. "Why dont you ever call me Hyung?", the elder whines. "Cause youre a dumbass." Jihoon and Wonwoo chimes. Choosing to ignore the two, he turns his attention back to Soonyoung. "I've got a hair-dryer up in my room." He says as he ruffles the youngers hair, causing water and glitter to spray all over himself and Jeonghan but neither seemed to mind. "Jihoon-ah, you know where my room is, dont you?" Said man jerks his head towards Seungcheol and gives him a look to which the other just replies with a smirk and a shrug. Sighing, Jihoon hops off the chair, "Lets go." he says, offering Soonyoung a smile. The blonde giggles before he follows behind Jihoon all the way to Seungcheol's bedroom. Of course, he drips water all over the house and down his shirt as he does.

"Uhh, just sit down on the floor while I search for the dryer. Cheols going to kill you or us both if you get water everywhere." Jihoon says lightly. Soonyoung obediently sits down beside the socket. The smaller could feel a gaze upon him as he scoured the room. He finds the hair-dryer in the same drawer that Seungcheol kept his unnecessarily large collection of bucket hats. Jihoon dangles the equipment as he walks over to Soonyoung. He shuffles to kneel in front of the other awkwardly after he plugs in the socket. _Does he … want me to dry his hair for him…?_ Jihoon waits for the other to say something before he decides _fuck it_ and turns on the dryer. The smaller thinks he almost heard a small hum of contentment under the roar of the dryer. Soonyoung's head rests on Jihoon's stomach as the smaller reaches behind him to get to the back of his head, the position was strangely intimate but Jihoon definitely didn't mind.Jihoon's shirt along with the floor is painted in glitter and water once Soonyoung's hair is completely dry. The two look at the mess for a moment before they start to giggle uncontrollably. "Seungcheol's really gonna kill us now." Soonyoung says when they've calmed down, still smiling widely. "We should probably change, our clothes are soaking and covered in glitter."  
Jihoon scavenges the drawers to find a couple of Seungcheol's shirts and throws one across the room over to Soonyoung. "Thanks." the taller says as he pulls his shirt off revealing an unexpected six-pack. Jihoon tears his gaze away before the other could realise he was staring and quickly changes his shirt. The smaller feels a wave of sleepiness once he pulls the shirt over his head. Seungcheol's shirts looked huge on both of them. The sleeves of Jihoons almost reaching his elbows and Soonyoungs one which happened to be a muscle tee almost slipping off his shoulders. Another giggle fit resurfaces when they see each other in their hyung's oversized tees. "Jihoon, you look so cute!" Soonyoung exclaims. He chooses to ignore the comment in favour of getting into bed because he's cold and sleepy. The other follows along immediately reminding Jihoon of the puppy he used to babysit back in Busan when its owner went out of town for his business trips. He smiles at Soonyoung motivating the other to smile back wider. Jihoon notices how Soonyoungs cheeks swell when he smiles. They look so squishy. Soonyoung stills when he finds Jihoon closing in on him, face getting closer and closer to his own.

Soonyoung lets out a yelp as he felt his cheeks getting violated by Jihoons sharp teeth. The smaller was _chewing_ on his cheek. When the realisation hits him, Soonyoung pulls away from Jihoon and breaks into a bouts of laughter. "Oh my god, I didnt realise you were already drunk." Soonyoung reaches over to pat the smaller on his head to which Jihoon responds with an almost mewl. "Im not." Jihoon denies.The smaller tries to blink the sleepiness away but it only seemed to make him even more sleepy. He observes Soonyoung for a bit. The boys blonde hair fanned over the single pillow they were sharing, eyes soft and equally sleepy, lips curled into a cute smile, exposed collarbones. Jihoons eyes stop upon his arms, they had shapes of muscle but they were still incredibly "cushion-y" looking according to Jihoons drunk vocabulary. He had to do something about it… so he pushes himself on top of Soonyoung, chest pressed against the others.The other seemed confused but other than that he doesn't seem to mind. Jihoon then simply lowers his face down to Soonyoungs upper arm and bites down on the skin. This makes Soonyoung laugh again and wrap his free arm around Jihoons ocassionally rubbing his back. Jihoon eventually falls dead asleep in the middle of chewing on Soonyoungs arm, Soonyoung had to immigrate the others head onto his chest instead of his neck being twisted uncomfortably with his head on the side of his arm. Some ten minutes, later just as Jihoon starts snoring, Soonyoung too, falls asleep thinking that Jihoons snores kind of sound like a cats purr.

***

Some time in the middle of the night Seungcheol and Jeonghan stumble into the room, lips locked in a passionate kiss. Both oblivious to the other two sleeping across the room. Jeonghan lets out a breath and stretches his neck as the elder starts to press wet kisses along Jeonghans neck. He blinks when he sees two figures already on Seungcheols bed. "Cheol, Cheol. Stop." Jeonghan whispers. "Babe, whats wrong?" Seungcheol looks up, appearing hurt but also concerned. He nods his head in the direction of the bed, the other follows his gaze. "Oh." Seungcheol lets out a little chuckle. He ignores his raging hard on and walks over to the two sleeping figures and pulls a blanket over them. Soonyoung and Jihoon both shift and let out little whimpers before they slip back to dreamland again.Seungcheol straightens up and walks towards Jeonghan with the proudest dad smile on his face. Jeonghan switches off the light switch beside the door before they went out. "My roommates probably not going to be home tonight." Jeonghan says as they walked down the stairs. "Is that so?" The elder smirks at him before leading them both out of the house and into Seungcheol's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter so thank you for reading ♥♥ ~~ Im lowkey living vicariously thru jihoon cus who wouldnt want to chew on soonyoungs arms? am i right or am i right?  
> also im planning on writing another fic after my exams, its gna be barbie inspired svt?? idk if i'll actually end up writing it but i've planned a few things out.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW guys this is my first time posting my writing online so i'd be eternally grateful if you let me know what you think in the comments >_< Thank youu!! ♥♥


End file.
